Fainting Whispers
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Hatori met her by chance and an accident made her come in contact, 'Hug' him, but he didn't transform. It was destiny that he met her again, coming as an intern. When Akito finds out about this, he orders to meet her, what he wasn't expecting was such innocence and genuine emotions from this woman. He won't let her go…she would belong to the Sohma family.(Full summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Fainting Whispers **_

_**Summary: Hatori met her by chance and an accident made her come in contact, 'Hug' him, but he didn't transform. It was destiny that he met her again, coming as an intern. When Akito finds out about this, he orders to meet her, what he wasn't expecting was such innocence and genuine emotions from this woman. He won't let her go…she would belong to the Sohma family. As she enters and meets a couple more of the zodiac they become obsessive and dominating to Kagome…but things start getting even darker as a young girl named Tohru Honda was let in on the secret…..**_

_**Crossover: Fruits Basket/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Dark Sohma Harem**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the man she knocked over as she hurriedly apologized. She was in a hurry to get to her class so they could tell her where she would be interning at. She was so excited she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed and look at him with big blue eyes. She didn't mean to knock him over, honest! It was an accident...though she didn't really mind...he was cute.

"I should have been looking where I was going..." She heard the man sigh, and look at her with piercing eyes.

It was like he was studying her, like he hadn't seen someone like her before.

"Its fine..." the man reassured, his voice seemed a little cold but then again he did keep his emotions in check from the way it looked.

Blinking she stood up from her bow and apologize again, "I'm sorry again, but I am in a hurry." She quickly gave the man a smile before running off again. She needed to hurry if she was going to make it in time.

This class was one she couldn't be late too, if she was they could drop her and she wouldn't be an intern. That was something she couldn't let happen.

Kagome quickly ran down the street, dodging people as she ran. She knew she was getting glares as she dodged them, but she didn't care. Kagome was going to make sure she made it to her class on time, nothing was going to stop her.

As she saw the school she gave a sigh of relief and quickly made her way inside and down the hall. She just need to get to the last door in this hall and she was safe.

Kagome ran into the classroom, as she entered the class looked towards her. A blush dusted her cheeks at all the eyes on her.

"Miss Higurashi..." the teacher sighed shaking his head, "...you are cutting close today..." just as he said that the chiming of the clock went off.

'_Thank God._' Kagome thought as she sheepishly smiled at the teacher and went to take a seat with the other students.

She about didn't think she would make it, but she did. She smiled as she waited for the teacher to start the class.

The teacher stayed quiet for a few minutes before he cleared his throat, "As you know, today is your last day here. You are going to intern somewhere, and this place you intern will either help you or break you."

The teachers eyes looked over the whole room before continuing, "If you do good on your internship is a possibility for you to get hired at the place you are interning at...if you don't get hired, just hope your scores are good to get you a good job at a hospital."

The whole class shifted at this, their teacher was rather blunt...which was good on some cases...but on others it just made them uncomfortable.

The teacher stepped around his desk, holding a pile of folded in half papers, "These papers hold where you are going and any other information you will need. I will call you up one at a time to get it...with that being said, I wish you all luck in the world...Don't mess up."

'_...That is very encouraging' _Kagome thought as she sat up straighter. He just had made her more nervous on messing up...she was nervous enough as it is. Kagome watched as the teacher sighed and looked around.

He then started to call students up one at a time to give them the information sheet they needed. Kagome could already feel her nerves kick in and she hadn't even gotten her sheet yet. She hoped she got to work in a clinic of some kind...she rather work their then the hospital.

"Higurashi, Kagome"

Kagome stood up hearing her name called by her teacher, and gave a small smile as she took the sheet from her now former teacher.

"Thank You" Kagome gave him a bow before turning around and going back to her seat. Sitting down she opened the folded sheet of paper. Looking at the sheet she smiled. She was working at a private clinic! She was happy about that. Looking down the sheet she saw it had the name of the Doctor she was interning under, and address of who she would be shadowing under.

_**Hatori Sohma**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am doing this for NanoWriMo! I am going to try to update every night, since it is Nano...but some days may have more than one update...and the next day no updates...It really depends on how busy I am...but I am concentrating on this fic for this month. I need 50k...I am pretty sure there will be updates every night...or more than that... So I hope you all enjoy this! XD **_

_**Also, Adoption of a Neko, is almost done, well...the first book is. It now has 5 chapters till book one is done...is there another fic, after Fainting Whispers, you want me to concentrate on? **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fainting Whispers **_

_**Summary: Hatori met her by chance and an accident made her come in contact, 'Hug' him, but he didn't transform. It was destiny that he met her again, coming as an intern. When Akito finds out about this, he orders to meet her, what he wasn't expecting was such innocence and genuine emotions from this woman. He won't let her go…she would belong to the Sohma family. As she enters and meets a couple more of the zodiac they become obsessive and dominating to Kagome…but things start getting even darker as a young girl named Tohru Honda was let in on the secret…..**_

_**Crossover: Fruits Basket/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Dark Sohma Harem**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled as she got everything she needed together. Today was going to be the start of a new day. She was going to start her job as an intern.

She could barely hold in her excitement. Her life was finally getting back on track, after putting everything with the jewel, Kagome was starting to live her own life.

Everything with the jewel was over, she had dropped out of school because it was taking so much time. SHe had gotten a GED, and took online classes so she could just do spirits of classes. She could do a whole bunch of them at a time.

It had helped her, she had gotten a lot of her classes done that way. When the jewel had been completed and stuck in her time, she took up going to classes like a normal person would.

It took a while for her to adjust to regular life, but she did. Kagome had moved out of the shrine, not being able to live there anymore.

She didn't have a lot of contact with her family either. Their relationship was strained with all that she went through. Kagome still talked to them occasionally...but it was starting to get too awkward.

Kagome knew it was a matter of time before all contact was gone.

A bitter smile made its way to her lips, no matter what she couldn't say she regretted it. She saved a lot of people in the past. She had made memories with ones she loved dearly, and she learned things she would never have even dreamed about in the past.

She learned about her miko powers, how to heal, and about curses. Kagome knew that life wasn't black and white, but she still held a positive look on life.

Kagome couldn't help but try to look at things in a positive outlook, it is what kept her going in Feudal Era when things were bleak.

She had to keep the others going...and she did.

"Oi...You lost?"

Kagome blinked and turned to the voice, behind her was a boy, younger than herself, with Black and white hair.

She blinked at this,_ 'Interesting choice of color' _

"Um...Yes...I am looking for The Sohma Clinic..." Kagome gave the boy a small smile trying to figure out what felt different about him.

She had felt the same thing from the man she ran into yesterday.

"Hmm" the boy tilted his head, "Follow me."

Blinking she looked at the boy who was now walking in the direction she was going. He paused and looked back at her over his shoulder, "You coming."

Shaking herself out of it, she hurried and caught up with him. The two stayed quiet for the next five minutes before the boy stopped again.

"It is the second on on the left." He gave her a look at her before she started to walk away.

" Thank You!" Kagome bowed at the man who was walking away. He turned to look at her seeing her bowing but just shrugged and kept on walking away, a wave of his hand over his shoulder showing he heard her.

Kagome bit her lip as she walked to the building the boy told her too. She took a deep breath as raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Not even a minute later the door opened and before he was a man that looked familiar. Yesterday's events flashed in her mind.

She blinked as she looked at the man again, 'Its the guy from yesterday!'

She didn't know how much fate was playing into her life, that her life was forever changed because of that chance meeting.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think! Read and Review! **_


End file.
